


Blue

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind!Blaine, M/M, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has never seen blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you please please write some blind!Blaine or blind!Kurt? Preferabley Blaine though :)

He had never seen the color blue. 

It was such a stupid thing to be upset about. He had also never seen a sunset, a smile, mountains or fresh snow falling from the sky. Those weren’t nearly as upsetting to him as one stupid little color. 

Blaine had been blind since birth, some kind of defect and had grown up with it. As soon as someone saw his cane or dark glasses they would be apologetic, saying how sorry they were that he couldn’t experience the same things they could. it was fine, he couldn’t miss what he never had.

Then he met Kurt.

Kurt never hesitated in gently touching his shoulder. Normally, people would have avoided the kid with glasses and a cane but Kurt didn’t. He asked where the Dalton students were running off to and Blaine was instantly drawn in by his voice. It sounded like water that ran over his fingers. It sounded like the softest silk. It was the first time he really wished he could see.

By the time they were dating, Blaine pretty much knew what Kurt looked like. He was taller, when Blaine reached out for him his hands hit just below Kurt’s shoulders. His hair stood up but was so, so soft when he brushed his fingers through it. Kurt’s face was sharp and angular when he pressed his hand’s against his boyfriend’s face. 

 

"You’re so beautiful," He whispered during their first time, shaking as Kurt gently made love to him. 

Kurt made a soft sound and leaned in to kiss him, Blaine smiling into the kiss as he kissed back.

Afterwards, they lay side by side and Blaine stroked his thumb gently over the back of Kurt’s hand. He stared ahead and smiled softly, feeling Kurt’s stare on him.

"I’m really lucky," He whispered, pressing his hand against Kurt’s chest to feel his heartbeat.

"How so?" Kurt asked softly. 

"That…that you would want to be with someone like me," Blaine felt Kurt’s hand rest on his cheek. "I mean I can’t even look you in the eye when we have sex…I can’t…"

"You know that doesn’t matter to me," Kurt stroked along his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you. I love your eyes. They’re honest and so, so beautiful. You don’t try to look anywhere or hide anything. You’re perfect."

Blaine felt his heart flutter and tried desperately to focus his useless eyes on Kurt’s. For a moment he was upset that he couldn’t do something as simple as eye contact but then Kurt kissed him again. Screw eye contact, Blaine always was better with touch. Kurt’s lips were soft and smooth, gliding over his own. When Kurt’s tongue slid into his mouth, he always felt a small spark of electricity which never failed to make him shiver.

"Your eyes are blue right?" Blaine asked, slightly breathless, as he pulled back. 

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Can you tell me what that’s like?" Blaine scooted a little closer. 

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "I don’t think it’s possible to describe a color."

"Please," Blaine pouted a little. "It’s not fair that you know my eye color and I don’t know yours. Try?"

"Okay…um," Kurt took in a deep breath, Blaine’s hand moving with his chest. "Blue’s the color of water and the sky. It’s the color of cold, right before it snows. Those blue raspberry candies, you know? They’re tart and sweet. The blue cotton candy, light until it melts on your tongue. It’s a color that makes you feel calm…makes you feel relaxed. Remember the song we sang for glee last week?"

"Falling Slowly?" Blaine was smiling. 

"That’s what blue looks like," Kurt shrugged a little. "That probably wasn’t very helpful at all."

"It was," Blaine smiled, kissing him sweetly. "Thank you. You…you have no idea how much that means. Thank you."


End file.
